DawnClan/Original Version
DawnClan is a peaceful, loyal Clan like the dawn itself. Welcome to our camp. Note: Anyone wishing to join the Clan, please give me your information in the talk page. Apprentices, please tell me when you have finished your training and what you wish your name to be. Inactive users will be placed under the Former DawnClan Members list. Other additional talk will also be addresed in the talk page. Thank you. Current DawnClan Members Leader- Birdstar Black she cat with one white paw and ice blue eyes. Roleplayed by Birdpaw. Deputy- Burrfang Brown tabby she-cat with lighter tabby patches and amber/green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Medicine Cat-Dapplepatch White she-cat with green eyes and ginger tabby, dark brown tabby and light grey tabby patches. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. Medicine Cat Apprentice- Cherrypaw tortoishell she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Warriors Mudpad Long-haired dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white legs, underbelly and chest. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. '' ''Apprentice: Robinpaw Stonestep Short-haired light grey tabby tom with blue eyes and white legs, underbelly and chest. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling Cherryfur White, long-haired, she-cat with dark redish-ginger blotches and deep green eyes. Roleplayed by Cherryfur123. Rockclaw Black tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Flamefoot Ginger tom with blue eyes Grayfoot Long haired dark gray tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Dreamshade Fluffy black she-cat with silver ear-tips, tail-tip, and paws and violet eyes (Belongs to Skydragon16) Brightfall A light golden-brown she-cat with amber ears and gray eyes (Belongs to Cloverheart17) Skyheart Pure white tom with blue eyes (Belongs to Birdpaw) Blazefire Gold tabby tom with blazing orange eyes (Belongs to Dovesong12) Apprentice: Petalpaw Phoenixwing Ginger she-cat with green eyes (Belongs to Birdpaw) Apprentice: Lightningpaw Firemoon Light ginger she-cat with a pale brown belly. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Cloverstep Light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws and grey eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Apprentice, Forestpaw Morningclaw Black, brown, white, and cream tom with intense green/brown eyes. ''(Belongs to Elorisa) Creamsplash ''Small cream she-cat with brown markings and blue eyes. (Belongs to Elorisa) Nettleheart Cream tom with blue eyes. ''(Belongs to Elorisa) Runningbreeze ''Dark brown she-cat with green eyes (Belongs to Irispetal123) Apprentice: Thymepaw Peachfur Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Belongs to Irispetal123) Apprentice: Marshpaw Pollenfox Beautiful white she-cat with golden tabby patches, ginger dots around her eyes, and brilliant green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa.'' Featherlight Silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes (Belongs to Dovesong12) Apprentice: Scalepaw Darkgaze Black tabby tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Violetshadow Pale gold she-cat with purple paws and ears. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Fernfrost Very pale grey she-cat with white patches and blue eyes (Belongs to Destiny Calling) Apprentice: Ravenpaw Graystorm Dark gray tom with lighter patches and a light blue patch on his forehead and orange eyes (Belongs to Elorisa) Apprentice: Copperpaw Dustheart Grey and yellow tom (Belongs to 4pinkbear) Apprentice, Windpaw Flameshadow Bright ginger tom with a dark ginger chest, and red legs, tail-tip, and ears. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Ravenfall very dark gray , almost black, she-cat with black paws, and a white tail-tip. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Sweetberry Cream colored she-cat with a red belly. Roleplayed by Skydragon16 Thistlestream Spiky gray tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Lightwing Red she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Amberlight-golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes Cedarleaf-fluffy dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes Frostwhisker'' White she-cat with green eyes and ginger tabby, dark brown tabby and light grey tabby patches (Belongs to 4pinkbear)'' Apprentice, Snowpaw Tigershade Brown tabby tom with a ginger tabby belly and black stripes (Belongs to 4pinkbear) Whitestep'' Black she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12'' Streamflower Silver-blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Riverpoppy Grey she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Thrushwind Pale pink she-cat with a white flash on her forehead Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Almondlight Brown and cream tabby tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Berrypetal'' Pale purple and pink she-cat Roleplayed by 4pinkbear'' Dawnpoppy Cream and gold tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Hollowstep Brown she-cat, green eyes (Belongs to Destiny Calling) Bluecloud Grey she-cat, blue eyes, blue muzzle and chest (Belongs to Destiny Calling) Iceheart Fluffy white she-cat with silver chest, muzzle, paws, ear tip, tail tip, and stomach (Belongs to Whitestorm123) Apprentices Petalpaw Long-haired pure white she-cat with bright green eyes. ''Roleplayed by Elorisa.'' Copperpaw Golden brown tabbt tom with white speckles and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa''.'' Scalepaw Sleek ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes.'' Roleplayed by Elorisa.'' Thymepaw Fluffy black she-cat with dark green eyes. ''Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Lightningpaw ''Tortoiseshell she-cat with white streaks and amber eyes. ''Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Ravenpaw ''Mottled dark gray-and-black she-cat with blue eyes. ''Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Robinpaw ''Brown she-cat with ginger belly, black, gray, blue, and white paws and blue eyes. ''Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Marshpaw Gray tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Windpaw ''Very small gray tabby she-cat Snowpaw Very pale blue she-cat with white stripes '' Forestpaw ''Black and green tabby tom Queens Icefeather Pale Blue she-cat with pale grey stripes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Pineheart Dark brown she-cat with dark green moss stained fur, a light blue patch on her forehead and orange eyes (Mother of Nettleheart's kits) (Belongs to Elorisa) Pineheart's Kits: Brackenkit Dark cream tom with darker legs and amber eyes Brindlekit Fluffy silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Auburnkit Sleek cream-and-brown she-cat with amber eyes Tigerkit Dark brown tabby tom with a creamy-white flash on his forehead and green eyes Mapledawn Dark ginger she-cat with a white paw. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Mapledawn's Kits: Duskkit Black, gray, and dark brown tom, fromerly of DuskClan Flamekit Dark ginger and red tom Squirrelkit Dark ginger she-cat with one white paw Webkit Mottled gray tom Branchkit Yellow and gray she-cat with a brown tail Flowerkit Ginger and white she-cat Littlekit Very small brown tabby tom Thornkit Golden brown tabby tom Hazelkit Gray she-cat with a white legs, underbelly, and chest Dewkit Mottled gray she-cat with white spots Brownkit Brown tabby tom kit Stumpykit Brown kit with a stump for a tail Sweetkit Cream she-cat Dovesong Pale gray she-cat with darker gray paws, ears, chest, and tailtip and pale green eyes.''Roleplayed by Dovesong12(Mother of Stonestep's kits) Dovesong's Kits: Sandkit ''Pale ginger she-cat with a white flash on her chest shaped like a flower and pale green eyes Willowkit Pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Kestrelkit Gray-brown tom with white spots and green eyes Silverheart Very pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Silverheart's Kits: Sandkit Very pale silver she-kit with light sandy-brown patches and amber eyes. Greenkit Long-haired white tomkit with cream, green-brown, black, brown, and gray flecks and green eyes. Shredflower pale pink she-cat with a large scar along her right side. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Expecting Tigershade's kits. Elders Taffy Scruffy, battle scarred tom with black fur and amber eyes (Belongs to Destiny Calling) Former DawnClan Memebers This section is for inactive users, or users who's characters have died in roleplay. Former Leaders Irisstar White she-cat with grey patches and blue eyes Former Deputies Currently None Former Medicine Cats Smoketail Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Smoketail88. Former Medicine Cat Apprentices Currently None Former Warriors Currently None Former Apprentices Currently None Former Queens Currently None Former Kits Currently None Former Elders Currently None Roleplay Section. Please sign your notes. Current events going on in clan: *More kits showing up in the woods *The eerie prophecy about Windpaw: Only Wind will save us from Willow's Wrath *Cherrypaw's training *A strange cat named Willow joins the clan Continue on from where they were in RPG ThunderClan blog post. If you are lost, the blog post is still up. Please make a line after a post so we don't confuse part of yours with someone elses. Also, please write your post after a line. Ok, this is simple. After a post, go down 2 spaces then do ''----''. Easy! Roleplay Archive 1 Roleplay Archive 2 More kits showing up in the woods The eerie prophecy about Windpaw Cherrypaw's training A strange cat named Willow joins the Clan Category:Category:Clans